


Ruler

by confei (Cherine)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Kageyama Tobio, I'll eventually get to that but whatever, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Multi, genderbent character, hints of pairings, rare pairs, semi-au, u kno my bias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherine/pseuds/confei
Summary: It wasn't a secret that Kageyama was a girl, people just assumed otherwise. (rewrite ofthis)CHAPTER 4:His nephew looked at him, detached and oddly cold, “Pervert.”“Who taught you that word!?”Takeru ignored him, “Now I get why Mom says you’re the enemy of women Tooru."





	1. Thoughts and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hinata glanced at his friend, he did a double take and stared straight at Kageyama, who was still, much to his horror, changing like nothing was wrong, he’s dimly reminded that Kageyama wore the female school uniform. That Kageyama was that of the opposite gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation at the end.
> 
> Not beta’d and I don’t own anything :(
> 
> I’m going to go through the half of the first season in this chapter (and a little bit of Yachi). I’m going to reference the anime most of the time as I write this, plus I’m binge watching through it as well so it’s hitting two birds and one stone haha ^^ I’m also checking on the manga just incase it has something I want to add.
> 
> I'll be tagging as the chapters come, if they have their own section or the whole chapter. In this case, I'll tag Nekoma as a whole since they were mentioned, but I'll also tag Kuroo, Kenma and Takedora respectively. if they're only mentioned in passing like Shimizu or Enoshita then I won't tag them, but associate them under the umbrella term "Karasuno Volleyball Club"

Now Hinata may not be as bright as the color of his hair, but he was sure something was up with Kageyama. It wasn’t big, just little things he noticed. His friend avoided him for majority of their class break, opting to hang out with _girls_ , albeit looking very uncomfortable being surrounded by them. Kageyama frowned, grimace and sat straight up as they played with the setter’s hair. Hinata didn’t know whether or not to be jealous or pity Kageyama. He decided, as he saw one of his classmates giggle and braiding the black hair into intricate looking art, that it was definitely pity.

He mumbled to the guy sitting next to him and stood up, dragging his feet to the restroom as butterflies flew in his stomach. Hinata could barely wait for class to be done so that he could practice volleyball again. His mind drew back to Kageyama, touching upon how his friend had fit the hairstyle, a side braid with pins holding back silky hair. The short teen blushed to the root of his hair and waved away the images that plagued his brain.

As the time passed, finally the bell rang and both Hinata and Kageyama raced to the club room, pushing and shoving each other out of the way. They bickered, waiting for their manager to come. When they did, before any of the other teammates can stop him, Hinata ran up with Kageyama and closed the door. He turned to the cubicle with his uniform, blabbering about how he was so excited to do perfect their quick. As Hinata glanced at his friend, he did a double take and stared straight at Kageyama, who was still, much to his horror, changing like nothing was wrong, he’s dimly reminded that Kageyama wore the female school uniform. That Kageyama was that of the opposite gender.

He screamed, back hitting the door and apologizing purposely. She barely looked at him, too focused on dressing that all she did was wave her hand and said in a slightly annoyed manner, “Dumbass, just change.”

* * *

Tsukishima had never gotten along with Kageyama. It wasn’t the fact that the blond didn’t get along with anyone excluding Yamaguchi or that he just hated everyone in general, it was because of her personality. She was blunt, stupid and highly irrational. Irritating to the point that he wished she was a boy, then may be they would have found some common ground.

He clicked his tongue and headed towards the court before Suga or any of the upperclassmen saw him sulking about in the corner of the gym. Tsukishima eyed his teammates, a neutral look washing over his face as he heard a certain’s setters voice to his left. He didn’t dare glance at that direction, he may not like her but he was far from stupid. Sometimes, he really did wish Kageyama was a boy, then may be she’d be less distracting during practice.

“Hey King, get that idiotic look off your face and toss.”

* * *

She was the center attention for most of the matches they had with Nekoma and no one in Karasuno could blame them. It wasn’t often that a girl, even a girl as tomboyish and tall as her, would play with an all-male volleyball team.

Tanaka and Nishinoya, at first, weren’t bothered by the fact that she was getting stared at, thinking it was due to her overwhelming talent. As her seniors, though it was by only a year, they took it with pride. Until that messy-haired captain of theres decided to comment on her figure.

“Whaddya say, huh punk?!”

Tanaka shook his fist towards Yamamoto, who just stared at him in indignantly considering he hadn’t done or said anything.

“Kageyama is a great setter, we all know that. Don’t downgrade her to just someone that’s just meant to look cute.”

Nishinoya frowned, a ball of worry and anger pitting in his stomach as the growing realization that they were all, for the most part, focused on how she looked, and Kageyama _did_ look cute, all his underclassmen are cute, even Shittyshima and his dumb little smirks, but he digresses.

Kuroo grinned lazily and just made a shooing motion towards them as he threw the ball up in the air, “Yeah, yeah. But you have to admit, girl’s got some great legs.”

Before anyone could even respond, Kageyama thanked him and asked if they can get on with the game. A compliment is a compliment and as socially stunted as she was, Kageyama knew, dimly at least, that she should acknowledge what Kuroo had told her.

“Well you heard her.”

This was when they both realized that even if Kageyama can handle herself, she was denser than metal and made it a point to at least ward off potential creeps.

Kuroo still denied ever being considered a creep, but it fell on selectively deaf ears.

* * *

He didn’t like this at all.

Yamaguchi, in lack of terms, was utterly done with Tsukki and Hinata. They argue about the smallest things: their height, play style, enthusiasm, grades and hell, even about Kageyama. He thought of them dearly. He loved Tsukki, even if he’s the biggest grump Yamaguchi knows, as well as Hinata’s sunny disposition and Kageyama’s blunt, but honest attitude, but even he had his moments of just wanting to strangle all three of them. The dead look in his eyes just darkened as Tsukki continued to antagonize both of their teammates with mildly passive-aggressive taunts.

“Like you can even reach me shrimp. Not even that kiddy king can help you.”

It didn’t help that he was partly sure that his friend might, _might_ have a crush on their setter. He and Yachi gave each other a solemn nod and sighed. He was getting too old for this pig-tail pulling behavior coming from a 6 ft baby.

“Do you have any pills?”

“Ah, do you have another headache-“

“Midget.”

“… Please.”

He downed them greedily as the noises continued to grow, insults and gibberish being thrown from Tsukki and Hinata respectively. Kageyama, actually listening to Shimizu for once, grabbed the remaining balls and helped put it away, oblivious to his plight.

Yamaguchi had half the mind of just quitting but he can’t leave Yachi, Ennoshita or any of the saner members to go through this all alone. Plus the other half of him was sure as hell that Tsukki would kill and rip up his resignation letter, in that order. 

He wonders if he'll still live in the future with all this tension.

* * *

It was amazing to see her in court. The timely passes and precise tosses left him in awe, envy and a little bit of jealously flowing in him. Suga wanted to dislike her, as petty as that seems. But he was better than that, a third year and with a goal of seeing his team in the nationals like he had always dreamed of. It was rocky, awkward and nearly pathetic of him, avoiding her gaze and turning away from her bright, bright eyes, scared of what he’d see in them. He felt a bit stupid. All she did was ask him simple questions, trying to get to know him in her own awkward way. It made him a bit confused, remembering the name she had made for herself, the “King of the Court”, and how her attitude was towards teammates and teams in general.

In the course of the following weeks, it was safe to assume they were vastly overrated and that Kageyama was just someone trying to fit in. Of course, he was her upperclassman and what kind of senior would he be to turn her away?

Whenever they had break, they were seen strategizing and helping Hinata out with hand signals. It amazed him on how fast she had gotten it but Kageyama was a genius after all.

“Suga-senpai Coach Ukai is calling for you!”

Sometimes he’d worry and wonder if after all that he taught her, when he ran out of things to teach, she’d go back to her closed and standoffish nature at the beginning, near parallel with himself before they both started to open up. Deep down he knew that was stupid because even he can see that all Kageyama wanted was an older friend, a senpai, to look up to.

Suga made a mental note to punch Oikawa. Repeatedly. In the face. Multiple times until he felt satisfied.

The three second years shivered at the smile gracing his face. Someone was going to get either mortally wounded or emotionally broken. They didn't call out to him, too afraid that they may trigger Suga into doing unscrupulous deeds. That and they didn't want to help hide the body.

* * *

“Might I ask why you’re using the whiteboard for this?”

Ukai gave her a deadpan look, holding back a laugh at the big, bolded and underlined words “Operation: PKI”

Yachi looked determined and proudly showed off the board like it was a prize.

“Yachi what does PKI stand for?”

“Protect Kageyama’s Innocence.”

For a tiny girl, she had wild imaginations and over the top reactions towards things as small as these but she did present some good points, almost lulling Ukai into _helping_ her. The team, on the other hand, was more or less raptured by her preaching or completely confused.

“Yachi I don’t think that warrants-“

“HE LOOKED AT HER BUTT LIKE IT WAS A PIECE OF MEAT-“

“Yachi, he was blind and can’t tell a dog from an ass.” Ukai didn’t know whether to thank Tsukishima or scold him for his language.

Nothing could dissuade her from her mission. After all, Kageyama was much too thick and trusting to be left on her own devices. She might be a bit out there, standoffish to the point of being seen as rude, awkward and socially incapacitated, but Kageyama was her friend and Yachi didn’t want to fail her. She might end up getting hurt, or worse, being kidnapped by huge guys in black suits and tied up and-and-

“Coach Yachi’s hyperventilating-!”

* * *

Both Daichi and Asahi had their worries about the team. But none was a bigger worry than _Kageyama_. Out of the three girls in the team, managers included of course, she was by far the hardest one to deal with both in and out of the court.

For Asahi, the constant worry for her overrides some of the worries for himself. He has no idea whether or not that’s a good thing. Her sense of direction is off that she has to make a picture frame with her hands to see which was left and which was right, she’s socially awkward to the point she apologized when someone told her happy birthday and tends to wear her emotions on a sleeve, face distorting to whatever she was feeling, sad, happy and everything in between. The immense fears, worries and self-doubt washed away whenever he saw her. He was too busy keening over at the thought of his underclassman running around and getting herself into trouble. Even without Hinata she's a handful.

At first, she had frightened him with her skill, but gradually he’d come to terms with how she really is and how painfully similar she was to him. The fear of her eventually ended up being a fear for her due to their likeness. Kageyama reminded him of the rumors that had been spread about him, how people avoided him for them and in addition his looks. When he first saw her, he had honestly thought that he wouldn't find any common ground with her. Now he can safely, or not, say that they had too much in common.

But honestly if she ends up going off with another one of those guys trying to confess something, he’d pull his hair out. Maybe Yacchan had the right idea trying to form a protection squad. If he had asked, the boys only called out Kageyama to tell her about cleaning duty or if she can pass their confession letters to Shimizu.

—

Daichi on the other hand was just worried about how she’d fair in the team and how the team would mesh with her. The captain wanted for people of similar passions of volleyball to come together and play as a team, but if one person can’t do that, then the team falls apart.

He was worried about Kageyama, not wanting to kick her due to her incredible skill and her love of volleyball. But then he realized that he didn’t needed to, she fit right in with Hinata and Yachi especially. She may get into fights with Tsukishima but Yamaguchi is always there to save one of the seniors the trouble. Daichi prayed to him and mentally thanked him.

When she opened up, he felt more at ease, getting to know her rough personality and quirks. He smiled, slapping her across the back and telling her how good that dunk toss was as she awkwardly moved back to her place. He could see the hint of a smile gracing her features and if it didn’t sound sappy, he’d say it looked beautiful on her.

“Kageyama, Hinata come back here-!”

Though sometimes he feels more or less like her father, considering whenever he’s around, Daichi tried to steer her away from any trouble she comes across.

* * *

Kageyama didn’t want to feel too cozy. The troubling anxiety and butterflies in her stomach caused her great worry. She was sure that, once they figure out she’s not who she said she is, a boy with overbearing confidence, they’d kick her on the spot. It wouldn't be the first time someone would do this.

She had once trusted a handful of people in her life, and nearly half of them had left her. Her walls were so high up that not even Natsu, Hinata’s little sister, could get her to smile. Kageyama wanted so badly to believe them, that they’d be in a team together, win the nationals and maybe, she’d feel like she belonged somewhere. She squashed down the memories from Kitagawa, bile building in her throat as she remembered how awful it was for her and how bad she was to them. To trust someone, she felt like she had to show herself to them so that they’d see her for how she is. But Kageyama couldn’t, it required her to have confidence in them and to tell them things she hasn’t told anyone before. Her reasons of being in the male volleyball team, her actions, and everything else about her. One of the reasons why, when they had seen her nearly drenched by the rain and shivering, she apologized quietly. Kageyama didn’t want to lose them. It was childish, clinging on to some hope that maybe they’ll understand.  She felt a hand on her back and she glanced up, seeing Suga with a towel on his arm and a comforting smile on his face.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“Go change and let’s do our toss!! Kageyama commonnn!”

It was then she realized that she could trust them.

“Wow you’re really flat.”

Except Tsukishima.

—

Seeing them again was like a shock, electricity in her veins as they stared at her in wonderment, confusion and shock. Iwaizumi, with a look of puzzlement dashed across his face, said her name in disbelief.

Kageyama, as wary of them as they were of her, nodded and turned towards her coach, silently hoping that everyone would just stop staring at her and get on with the match already. Stiffly she got into position on court glancing around and praying that she could just leave or disappear at the spot.

After the match, they left. The disappointment of losing hung heavily as they walked back to their bus. Oikawa stood, tall and proud by the entrance. A smug smile stretched across his face as he saw Kageyama. Before he can even open his mouth to taunt them, Kageyama just walked past him, leaving him to stare into nothing. He turned, brown hair being ruffled by the sudden movement and a hand on his heart, giving a short whine, “Ah, how rude. My Tobio-chan is ignoring me!”

She looked back, still looking uncomfortable but gave a short bow before speaking, “Thank you for the match Oikawa-san” and high-tailed it to the bus, fumbling with the locked door of the charter bus in hopes of just getting away.

When Oikawa came back to the gym, he had a dopey smile on his face. Iwaizumi was slightly disturbed and told him to “wipe that shitty grin off your face Assykawa”.

“Iwa-chan! Did you know that Tobio-chan can blush really red?”

"Hahh? Shut up trash, we don't have time for your crushing again-"

"I'M NOT, I'M JUST-JUST GIVING YOU MY OPTION!"

—

She sometimes wondered if this was alright for her to do. Her third year of Kitagawa didn’t exactly show them she had the rights of being the main setter for the team. Kageyama was afraid of how Suga would feel, what the upperclassmen would say. Would it end up like her middle school days again? 

It wasn’t right for her to eavesdrop on Ukai’s and Suga’s conversation. Confusion and pity swelled in her as Ukai mentioned that he knew how it felt to be replaced but as an executive decision, Suga should know what course of action their coach is going to take. She had half the mind to reveal herself right there, telling them that Suga had the right to be the official setter.

“Kageyama,” she was startled, thinking that they’d seen her but relaxed as he continued, “would be the best choice.”

Ukai stared at him with an indistinguishable look on his face.

Suga smiled, “I’m pretty sure that the other third years want to accomplish the same thing as me, to see the team get as far as possible and for that impossible dream of winning the nationals to be a little more attainable. I would still like to play. I’ll do my best, I’ll train and I’ll help as much as I can and substitute if something happens to Kageyama.”

The coach was slightly taken back at first, then gave him a grin telling Suga that he’d do his best to get him into as many matches as possible.

Kageyama sat there, waiting for them to leave. When she was sure the coast was clear she stood straight up, slapping her cheeks harshly, leaving them bright red and achy, and muttered to herself that she would support Suga as much as she can, unbeknownst to her that Asahi and Daichi heard her and appreciated her thoughts for their friend. 

—

Their match against Nekoma was thrilling, adrenaline pumping them up as they shook hands, the game ending in the opposing teams favor. Instead of feeling disappointed, they felt complied to beat them, whether it be in an official game or on the national stage.

Takedora was seen with Tanaka, swooning over Shimizu as she hurried and helped clean the gym. Kageyama was intensely watching Kenma before coming up to him, startling him and nearly causing him to jump.

All she could get out was a short compliment, which didn’t sound like a compliment but more like a jumble of words, and a slight bow. Kuroo, seeing this from his place, smirked as he walked towards them and wrapped his arm around Kenma’s neck, teasing him slightly.

“This thing’s like that game you play on your phone.”

Kageyama blinked, mouth opened to ask, but was interrupted by Kenma mumbling under his breath, “It’s called Mystique M.”

She shrugged unsure of what else to say to him and just nodded dumbly. Kuroo laughed, nearly snorting as Kenma's face scrunched up.

—

As they said their goodbyes, the two captains shaking each other’s heads to the point that one of them would break the other and the rest saying their pleasantries, she stood to the side, eyes locked onto nothing. Thoughts filled her head, the frustration of not winning, the disappointment and the want to get better. Kageyama thought, as she looked over to her upperclassman crying to each other about not wanting to leave, that if this was an official match, they would’ve lost the whole tournament. Ukai saw the look on her face, frown etched on her face and eyes shifting.

“Don’t forget we still have Interhigh. We’ll train and go over everything we can so that we’ll be ready for everything!” 

Will all that said, they headed home thinking about their training, their growth in the next few weeks and possible matchings during Interhigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, if you’ve read my other story [He’s a Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9319721?view_full_work=true) you’d know that 1) it’s incomplete and 2) I made a loose promise that I’d continue it. If I’m going to be honest here, well… Let’s get one thing straight, I absolutely abhor my writing style. It makes me cringe like crazy. I decided that even though I don’t like how I left it off at some random point, I’m rewriting since I was happy on how it was progressing (though, it was going a wee-bit too fast for my liking). I can’t make anymore promises like “updates every Friday” or something of the like since I’m currently doing a summer class as an extra way of getting money and earning some credits for what I’m majoring in, but I can promise that I’ll try to write more cohesively, with less italics and to have a much more interesting story line (I hope), as well as better, slower progressions in the story.


	2. Formidable Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga, usually calm and composed, whimpered quietly at his underclassman, slowly bringing his hand to his head and groaned at her naiveté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So umm, to be frank I lost some drive wanting to write this since I’ve been getting back into old mangas like Yu Yu Hakusho and Death Note, as well as college (which btw isn’t as bad as I thought). Also, lotsa me replaying some games lolol andddddd some stuff about a really clingy person, stalker thing, but that’s not the time or place for that lmao
> 
> I’m kinda rereading the manga to get a grasp of what I’m actually doing and referring to the wiki (bless). But all in all, I’m going to be glossing over the match with Aobajosai. Please note that while I do love Oikawa’s team, I can’t for the life of me write them in a way that I’m satisfied. I will try a bit in this though. It’s short, mostly because I don’t have a lot of energy writing it since I haven't been sleeping much :’) But in any case, here’s the next chapter!

He froze, panicking and doubling over seeing her. It was an indescribable feeling. Seeing her on the other side of the court, as tall and proud as he remembered her to be. Oikawa grimaced, memories of their time together in middle school flooding his head. He didn't want to think of what he'd done, right now there was something more important than his near failure of being a decent human being to Tobio.

Oikawa moved towards Iwaizumi and whispered, trying to not catch Tobio’s gaze as he valiantly tried to not look at her attire, “Why is Tobio-chan wearing that?”

Kunimi, hearing his upperclassmen gossiping looked towards Karasuno in question, eyes flitting to see her. He blinked, nonplussed at his teammates mutterings.

“She’s just wearing the female version of their uniform.” He said it so frankly and passively that Oikawa’s frown grew harsher and face looking more indignant than before as if his actions offended him. He grabbed his water bottle, waving tiredly to his teammates and walked off to the side where Kindaichi was standing.

“Then she should be with the girls!” he argued to anyone willing to listen to him, voice cracking as he saw his little Tobio stretch, unbeknownst to the eyes looking at her.

Someone whistled, “She's kinda pretty ya know-“

The setter nearly had a whiplash and glared balefully at Matsukawa as he stalked towards his person. He put up his arms, brows raised in question. Hanamaki snickered besides him, further taunting Oikawa as the light haired winged spiker pointed behind him, to Tobio doing the splits, causing Oikawa to pause and wonder how she got so flexible, then mouthed a couple of choice words.

“What’s gotten your pants in a twist?”

Iwaizumi answered, smirking as Oikawa tried to get away from his friend’s arms locking on his neck, “Protective of your student, huh Assykawa?”

Hanamaki just smiled, hands roughly smacking Oikawa's back in a 'soothing manner', "Guess that she grew up too fast for you huh?"

He huffed, ignoring him, and pushed Iwaizumi away. He, surprisingly, let him. His shit-eating grin growing wider as Oikawa crossed his arms and muttering under his breath, cheeks flushed a violent red, “I just don’t want people seeing her. It’s gross.” He paused, face reddening, “And she’s not my student Iwa-chan, I don’t even like her!”

Kindaichi looked on at the foursome bickering in an official match, eyes tired and shoulders sagging down in disappointment, “These are our senpais.” 

Kunimi glanced up from his drink, catching Kageyama across the court, her mouth gaping a little at what the opposing setter said about her. She looked at herself, pulling down the spandex in vain as Oikawa was heaving in the background like he wanted to tell Kageyama to stop. Admittedly he looked at her figure, trying to see what all the fuss was about, but was blocked by one of the Karasuno members shoving a large jacket on Kageyama and pushing her to the benches, glaring at everything around them. He mumbled to his friend, whose attention was caught by the other team flailing around, making sure his setter didn’t hear his words, “Her shorts ripped.” Like it was an observation.

He didn’t expect Kindaichi to sputter and blush a bright red but he considered it a win, snorting slightly and drank, eyes roving back to Karasuno’s bench.

Kunimi didn’t expect her to glare in defiance, standing up suddenly and dropping the jacket from her person, causing people who were looking at her to see her spandex, ripped from the tops of her thigh and hugging it by loose threads. He could vaguely hear Oikawa choking in the background, his eyes too focused on how her thighs rippled, muscles being shown off like it was on a Vegas strip, blinding him. Kunimi had a hard time looking away and he was sure he wasn’t the only one. Suddenly, even after all the water he drank, his throat felt dry.  He patted Kindaichi's back absentmindedly as his friend was coughing on water that went down the wrong way. Kunimi ignored how his face grew hotter as the shorts ripped more with her movements. 

He decided that maybe Oikawa was right this time. Maybe Kageyama shouldn’t wear that type of clothing on court.

* * *

Now Sugawara wasn’t one to get angry, annoyed maybe but certainly not mad. The light haired setter smiled, a cold aura coming over the court causing everyone, teammates and opponents alike, to shiver.

“Kageyama can you wear Tsukishima’s jacket for the meantime?” He could see her frown, cheeks getting gradually redder but nodded. It covered her almost fully, ending to her mid thighs, swallowing her slighter frame in the thick material.

To his right he can hear the middle blocker grumble but he paid no mind to it. Shimizu tossed him a pair of extra shorts. To his dismay it was worse than what she had on before. It couldn’t even be called shorts, looking closer to what people would call bloomers.

“Suga-senpai?”

A whine nearly escaped his mouth at the indecency his charge was going to go through, “Here, wear this.” He sounded resigned, grimacing as Kageyama stood up and pulled at her spandex shorts. Before he can stop her, she took them off, shifting it down to the ground then threw it to the side. She squinted at the new pair of clothing she had. Shrugging, Kageyama put it on and looked at him in expectance.

Suga, usually calm and composed, whimpered quietly at his underclassman, slowly bringing his hand to his head and groaned at her naiveté.

He thinks in the deep recesses of his mind, that maybe he should ask the referee if it was alright for her to be bundled up in her sweats and sports jacket. Or if he's allowed to cover her in the covers used for the volleyball basket.

Tsukishima turned around, not bothering to comment on her appearance and just walked off to Yamaguchi. His friend wobbled to the side and fell in dead faint. The blond stared on passively, pulling him into a sitting position and mumbling to himself.

* * *

“Not one damn word.”

His teammates smartly shut their lips, mouths clicking to a close before they can say anything and just patted him in the back sympathetically.

Matsukawa, as expected, just laughed as he pointed at Oikawa’s face. It didn’t look nearly as intimating as he sounded. His face was red and eyes bugged out in shock, mouth lolling open at how Tobio just threw off her shorts in the middle of a match. His hands was frozen, fingers clenched at air as he release a long, low whine in distress.

Kunimi, bless his heart, just sat on the benches like the wind was knocked out of him. His elbows rested on his knees as he held on to his head. He had half the mind to tease him and Kindaichi, who was staring at thin air for the last few minutes, but he decided not to mess with them for now.

—

They had a hard time during their match, not because Karasuno pushed them that far, but because their setter only looked at the ground and choked on nothing while waiting for the ball. Eventually they got it together, winning against them and moving on into the next match. More like Oikawa had the freight of his life watching Kageyama jump around and wanted the game to end just so that she could change, but luckily his friends didn't say anything. No one commented on how Oikawa stared at Kageyama’s backside—of her head, or the fact that his fingers were twitching like it wanted to grab something. And of course no one was going to mention him throwing his jacket on her even though she was already in her own.

When they were in the changing rooms, Iwaizumi’s phone chimed to life, buzzing and blinking annoyingly.

**_Kageyama - 1 new message_**

“You have Tobio-chan’s number?!”

He looked at his childhood friend passively, brow arched in question, sounding baffled at what he said, “You should have hers too. We all exchanged info during Kitagawa, it’s still the same.”

Oikawa didn’t want to admit to never adding her to his list of contacts, on the messaging app they used in middle school or by number. Iwaizumi looked at him in deadpan but didn’t offer it, telling Oikawa to just man up and ask if he was that desperate. He was, but he wasn’t going to tell Iwaizumi just that.

“She said thanks for the game.” Kindaichi held up his phone, showing it to his senpai and telling Hanamaki that Kageyama thought he’d make a great setter. Oikawa, of course, took offense and glowered at him. Why Kindaichi still had her ID after everything that went down in middle school, he didn't know. Why Kageyama mentioned Hanamaki and not him, he didn't know. What Oikawa did know is that Kageyama didn't say anything about him and that pissed him off for some unknown reason.

“I can’t help it if she thinks I’m good.” Hanamaki gave a lazy smile and preened at Matsukawa pretending to be swoon at the sight of him, “Ain’t our fault you don’t have any of her contact info."

It took Iwaizumi hitting him to stop Oikawa from throttling Matsukawa, who was waving around a piece of paper that suspiciously had Kageyama’s name on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra:  
> "why were you pulling on them?!"  
> "Oikawa-san said they looked bad."


	3. The Past in the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She took out her phone, showing off a photo of the ornament and commented on how old but new it looks.  
> “Idiot that’s two opposite things. How dumb can you get?”  
>  **("filler/segue" chapter)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi guys!! updated, this chapter are some weird meshes of other manga with my favorite characters—WAIT COME BACK :’) I promised I tried.  
> Serious tho, if you know them nice!!! tell me what anime/manga/character you see in this chapter, there’s a handful. Also here’s still Haikyuu characters in this, don’t worry bout that. Everything will, eventually turn into a shit show and melt together if I’m honest, but for now please enjoy!
> 
>  **OH AND I EDITED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!!** It’s not much but it’s a little bit of tweaking here and there.
> 
> and lets pretend that Kageyama didn’t go to Akiyama elementary  
> btw before anyone asks, yes I like messing up story lines, settings and characters :^^^) pls let me live a little, i’m sort of dying atm since i got a lot of stuff due and i choose to do this lmfao
> 
>  **You don’t have to take this chapter seriously, since I did it for my own indulgence. It’s like a Naruto filler episode, nothing of substance and mostly there for fun ;^)** I won’t really go into much detail about my (not mine as ownership but how I wrote out this interpretation to make it go with how I envision— tl;dr i fuked with Kageyama’s character so i consider this version as mine) Kageyama’s past. It would really derail from my Oikage- I mean from my story :’) There will be little sprinkles here and there, but nothing really big unless I want more really dumb fluff from two characters that clearly never met or tend to be together.
> 
> review and tell me if you want more word vomits or if i need to fix something

It never really occurred to Kageyama that she had lost track of Hinata until she looked around and saw no bright orange hair fluttering next to her. Her cheeks reddened from the exertion from running in panic as Kageyama looked for her friend. The trees were different, the buildings unfamiliar and almost void of any people.

Her face twitched in distress as Kageyama realized she didn’t know where she was. A finger tapped her arm, scaring her and causing her to jump in the air.

“Did you get lost?” Small little hands curled around her shirt, crumpling the fabric. The boy had bright green eyes that looked much older than it should be and soft brown hair that framed his face.

“A-ah?” She didn’t know where he came from, or why was he alone in the first place but she nodded instinctively, her mind wandering to Suga and his mother hen-like ways.

The boy looked at her, moving back slowly as if to not startle her into running away, his bright eyes looking at her figure in a puzzling fashion, like she was fascinating and otherworldly.

“Loki.” He breathed.

The boy had an air of mystery and danger around him, yet still comforting and familiar, confusing her and made her wary of him. She told Loki her name anyway, since he gave his first it was only customary she’d introduce herself.

His little secretive smile into a frown, eyes downcast as if she had wronged him in a way by not acting like he wanted. Loki still stared wistfully like she held all the answers to his unspoken questions, but stopped when he realized the face he was making.

“Kageyama-“ his voice had a mature charm to it, like he was tasting fine wine as he said her name, “nee-san.” He tacked on belatedly, his tone pitching higher to match how he looked, like he was parroting a book on how to address others and how to act his age. He clenched his fingers into a fist.

“Do you not remember-?” Loki ended it in a whisper. The last word barely heard by her. His hair tickling the sides of his cheeks and stared on, looking hopeful and bright.

“I’m sorry?” His face crumpled, his whole demeanor saddened and stance deflatedlike she had slapped him.

Someone in the distance called her name, making her turn away but quickly looking back to address him. She saw nothing but an old and haunted looking house in front of her.

Loki’s words rang in her ears, but tried to push it from her head, turning back to her senpai that ran up to her.

_“Do you not remember me?”_

How could she? They had never met. But still, it annoyed her, persisting in her mind.

No. She did not know him. But a knot formed in her stomach as she remembered how utterly defeated he seemed, making it feel like she should.

“Yes I’m fine Suga-senpai.”

 Hinata followed closely behind, shouting about Japan and that one day, he’ll beat him. Kageyama grumbled, confusion setting in as her friend ranted about how Japan was so “uwah” and “bleh”. She smacked the side of his head, frown etched on her face as the orange-haired boy shouted at her while Suga tried to “mama” her into apologizing.

* * *

 

When she was in junior high, her memories were more or less jumbled or forgotten. It was annoying, the feeling of _knowing_ that something had happened but not being able to remember irked her. When she passed by flowers, her mind would wander to a greenhouse she doesn’t remember stepping foot in. When she saw people with bright green eyes, she associates them with reds or browns. Sometimes, when she walked by the fox shrine, she’d stare at the statues for an indescribable amount of time. She would tremble at ghost stories but urban legends or myths like snow-women or trickster gods enthralled her, giving her the feeling of longing and an all-encompassing feeling of melancholy.  And when she met that boy with too old looking eyes, it was as if something pressed against her head, a hazy barrier blocking her from remembering things.

She was shook out of her musings by a kind old man wearing old-styled robes and headed off to her initial direction. A startling amount of red and pink invaded her site. Meioh’s school colors always made her cringe away, wondering who in the right minds would choose something as bright and annoying as this. That same nagging feeling entered her head as she saw the red flowers by the school. Kageyama walked on, ignoring it and went towards her old elementary school and childhood home.  

She was in town to visit her grandparents and to see how her grandfather was faring with his illness. He doted on her extremely, being overprotective to the point that she was almost homeschooled if she didn’t push her want to socialize with other kids so much. To think of him as a sick elderly man was mind boggling.

Kageyama felt like she was being watched, but saw no one staring at her. There were only houses lined up neatly and children from the elementary school down the rode, walking home in pairs like she remembered doing with a cute little brown haired kid. She passed by Wakana-mama’s disproportionally huge house to say hello.  The feeling of being stared at never left her as she turned the corner, aware of the eyes watching her until she came towards her doorstep, chiming a greeting towards her grandmother. The narrowed glare on her body went away as she stepped in the house, causing her tense shoulders to relax.

Kageyama stood in the kitchen by her grandma, taking in how much things changed and what didn’t. The decor was kept simple, with little paper dolls sprawled on the kotatsu and the pond at the back still filled with lily pads and copious amount of fish like she remembered. The cat that she had picked up on a whim was still surprisingly alive. Her drawings hung proudly in display by family pictures. Though things like the color of the cushions by the table have changed and the blanket removed, it was still the same house she had come to love.

“So little bird, how are you?”

She was still awkward and didn’t know what else to tell her other than her volleyball team, prattling details about her senpai and friends. Kageyama told her how Hinata’s sister Natsu loved to give hugs, Suga’s “mama-like” ways, or that Yachi was usually overprotective of her like her grandpa was even though she was much shorter, causing her grandmother to laugh as she handed her a cup of water to drink. Kageyama dimly remembered, after almost an hour of her mouthing off, that she forgot to ask how she was.

“I’m fine dear, I’m glad you’re doing alright. It’s always so nice to hear from you. The letters your mother sent to me were wonderful, but it’s better to see my baby in person.”

Kageyama didn’t know if she should mention the holes in her memory, not wanting her to worry when she lived alone with her husband in the hospital. So she let her think that nothing was wrong.

Unbeknownst to Kageyama, who was stuck in her thoughts, her little grandma, whose face was littered with smile lines and kind eyes, glanced at the partition fence and fixed her sights on the shadow that blurred passed whilst clutching on a paper doll.

—

It was nighttime and she was in her old bedroom that was still littered with things she didn’t bring with her to Sendai. Her covers were a soft shade of blue, illuminated by the moon peaking through her opened window. The night was quiet with a calm breeze coming in her room. Her bed was warm and airy, lulling her to sleep. Kageyama faintly heard the rustling of trees, but dismissed it as wind. A tall, powerful-looking figure sat on top of the branch by her window, staring at her form and the puffs of air she let out. She was just like he remembered only with boyish looking hair and a more willowy physique. He didn’t know how to feel about her much shorter hair, but it was cute. It would be better longer, though no matter how she styled it, he wouldn’t mind touching it and seeing how soft it actually felt. He looked over her, relaxing his position and running his hand through his hair. Bright, but warm eyes continued to watch her until he felt a force push against him and made him move back. Her protector had woken up and spread his fear to him. He frowned deeply and clicked his tongue in displeasure, flying away before that damned thing mauled him.

Kageyama curled towards the warmth the cat was emitting, a soft and gentle sensation spread through her body. She mumbled the cat’s name and buried her face in his fur.

—

It was a short weekend, ending with her grandfather clinging onto her, asking if she can just stay. For him to be thought of as sick would be surprising, considering his grip was like iron. Kageyama headed off to the train station, a bag of treats for her teammates, little paper dolls that her grandmother said to keep on her person so she's safe and a scarf with an unusual squiggly-yet fashionable- design.  She texted them, telling her team that she’s headed home and she had bought them some sweets and baked goods.

**_dumbass_ ** _: KAGS DID U GET COOKIES_

**_dumbass_ ** _: say yis_

**_tall baguette:_ ** _Yamaguchi told me to say thanks._

**_suga-senpai_ ** _: we’ll see you later! thank you :D_

Kageyama shoved her phone in her pocket, cheeks warming up as they all came on chat to tell her to stay safe and thank you. The train arrived shortly after, the door stopping a little ways away from her. 

As her grandma saw her off, cat by her side and cane at hand, she spoke softly to him, “Are you angry?”

The cat’s pudgy body moved towards Kageyama, meowing and making odd noises. She smiled, “You keep them here. They would find her if you went. Too bad.”

Her jubilant tone made him twitch and hiss angrily, “Now, if only you were stronger…Maybe then…” She left it off, patting the cat on the head as she laughed quietly, watching her little girl hop the train and wave at them.

When the train left the station she turned, wobbling away and towards her home, humming a tune. The cat followed, trudging after her.

The sound of beads hitting against one another went unheard.

* * *

When she arrived home, the feeling of eyes and unknown figures vanished. She chalked it up to feeling a little out of place in her hometown. As she unpacked her backpack, Kageyama found a small clothed box hidden and stashed away in one of her bag pockets. Slowly, she unfurled the cloth covering of on the black box, admiring how well it was taken care of. Kageyama opened it, surprised to find a hairpin in an immaculate state. She held it up, the pink flower shining under her room light. Her fingers ghosted over the petals, wondering how in the world it got in her bag. She shrugged, placing it, along with the scarf and paper dolls, on her desk to put somewhere later. Kageyama reminded herself to ask her grandma about it when she had the chance.

Her mother called to her and she left, door swinging open then close, lights turned off. The hairpin glowed, casting a soft glimmer in the darkness of the room, while the paper dolls fluttered innocuously.

The curtains were drawn and the window was closed. The moonlight was blocked and the wind couldn’t be in her room.

Yet still the glow and the fluttering continued on until she came back and opened the lights, commenting on how warm her room was.

—

“How was your visit Kageyama?”

She blinked, unsure of how to explain it to Suga, “Good, I guess.”

“Hmm?” His brow raised in question while the others, who were messing around, stopped to listen in. Hinata jumped towards them, holding the goods Kageyama brought to his face while taking a bite.

“Weird stuff?”

Kageyama nodded, eyes narrowing at what happened in the short span of two days, “When I was there I felt like someone was looking at me the whole time. I think it was just, uh, feeling weird about going back suddenly.”

Suga smiled, “So you’re alright?”

“Nah, weird shi-stuff like a hairpin box was in my bag still happened after all that. I think my grandma put it in there though. It’s… nice? I dunno why she didn’t tell me she put it in there.”

She took out her phone, showing off a photo of the ornament and commented on how old but new it looks.

“Idiot that’s two opposite things. How dumb can you get?”

With that, the hairpiece was forgotten, Kageyama inching towards Tsukishima in anger. If they had looked closer, then they would’ve seen a light engraving of two names on the small beads.

“Now isn’t the time for that!” Takeda sighed, eyes drooping down after calming the overactive players. He continued on, face steadily getting more pitiful as he explained the Inter-high Preliminaries in Tokyo and then looked towards Hinata and Kageyama, who were sitting besides the two 2nd years Nishinoya and Tanaka.

“It’s a good opportunity afterall…”, an ominous air surrounded him, startling the 3rd years and making their shoulder tense, “ That said… I assume you already know that you have final exams next month?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyyy one can guess who i put in the chapter for fun? :D  
> anyways, please review and tell me how my naruto-like filler turned out lmao  
> p.s. DOES ANYONE ELSE READ THOSE NOVELUPDATE THINGS, i'm waiting for Doomed to be Cannon Fodder as I write this tbh ahh it's so stupid but cute


	4. Trouble in Tokyo 1 +EXTRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His nephew looked at him, detached and oddly cold, “Pervert.”  
> “Who taught you that word!?”  
> Takeru ignored him, “Now I get why Mom says you’re the enemy of women Tooru."  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I almost typed segway instead of segue last chapter lmao Anywayss, anyone watched that teen titans movie that has the same title as this chapter? :D Haikyuu centered since I shoved a melting pot of anime/manga last chapter, set pre and during Tokyo training camp! Beginning bit is a pull from chapter’s 72-73. Pre-tokyo sorta but still…  
> also little ABO shenanigans as an extra! because i need a horny and needy kageya-I mean uhh//sweats   
> putting off major work shh lmao  
> Changed the ending of the last chapter oopsie! Adding it onto the beginning of this so that you don’t have to read back to it!

_With that, the hairpiece was forgotten, Kageyama inching towards Tsukishima in anger. If they had looked closer, then they would’ve seen a light engraving of two names on the small beads._

_“Now isn’t the time for that!” Takeda sighed, eyes drooping down after calming the overactive players. He continued on, face steadily getting more pitiful as he explained the Inter-high Preliminaries in Tokyo and then looked towards Hinata and Kageyama, who were sitting besides the two 2nd years Nishinoya and Tanaka._

_“It’s a good opportunity afterall…”, an ominous air surrounded him, startling the 3rd years and making their shoulder tense, “ That said… I assume you already know that you have final exams next month?_

Kageyama’s eyes shifted away, not looking at anyone while Nishinoya and Tanaka tried to run out of the gymnasium with Ennoshita on their tails. Hinata’s face and literal dreams of going to Tokyo and play volleyball, as well as see Kenma, fell apart as Takeda continued on with a tired look of finality in his eyes.

“There are supplementary lessons for any of the subjects failed…”

Hinata bemoaned, hands ruffling his hair and mind swirling, “Ahh that’s impossible! Wh-what’s the failing mark?!”

“C-coach Kageyama isn’t mov-she’s not breathing?!” Yamaguchi’s face faulted, panicking as she sat in a seiza position, hands on the floor and unmoving.

Suga rubbed the back of his head, “Well, we did tell you guys to work on both volleyball and studying… we expect some good results.”

Tsukishima grinned, “I never failed.”

Ennoshita dropped the two 2nd years on the floor, “I never got any bad marks so far either. Balance club activities with studying and I’m sure you’ll be ok.”

Suga patted Hinata’s back, an easy-going smile crossing his face as he tried to calm him down, “You’ll do alright, don’t think too much about it.”

His eyes were devoid of any emotion, falling on the floor to his knees and mumbling out, “…Suga-senpai… I never got a double digit score on any quizzes so far, does that sound alright?”

“Uh.”

Daichi’s face looked fierce, voice interrupting the four that were wallowing in dread, “Don’t lose hope! We still got time before the exams. We can’t show Karasuno’s full power without these idiots.”

He pointed to them, looking towards the group with his eyes glazing over, “All of us are going to Tokyo.”

—

Tsukishima slapped his hands to the ground, frustrated and annoyed at his teammates, “Your marks are worse than that midget. Do something about your English and math Kageyama!”

She frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, “I’m Japanese! Why do I need to know English?! And math…I can’t remember all that.”

“Then give up you-“

Daichi intervened, hands motioning symbols they used in volleyball. She prattled them on instantly, eyes locked on them.

“And when did you learn all that?”

“When Suga-senpai taught it to us, I think.”

His smile turned blank, “Then don’t say you’re not good at memorizing.”

—

As the days passed, they continued to diligently study, working whenever they can so that they could pass. Most of their motivation is due to Suga’s threats, but any sort of push helped. Nishinoya rarely slept in class and Tanaka goes to the teacher’s lounge whenever he needed assistance. Even Hinata and Kageyama asked Yachi for help whenever Tsukishima decided to not lend a hand. Considering that she was in college prep classes, her notes were amazing and she was kind underneath all of that pent up tension she had, they didn’t really complain. Everything was going relatively smoothly.

When they had their first practice match with a team in their prefecture, however, things turned a little strained.

“Why are you still wearing that Kageyama?!”

She looked at her attire, unconcerned and slightly annoyed at Suga fretting over her, “Senpai you never said order a new uniform. Plus it’s fine, I can move in it. Can I change my shirt-“

“Not on the court!”

Shimizu turned away from them, not saying anything and pointedly _not_ staring at Hinata twitching on the benches. Yachi dry heaved in the corner with Asahi, face red and mouth letting out a weird pitchy noise.

Kageyama argued, “It was ok before, so it’s ok now.”

Their manager sighed, walking towards Tsukishima and asking if he can cover her as she put on her uniform so that Suga can have some peace of mind and so Kageyama didn’t have to go all the way into the changing rooms.

He wanted to say no, but grumbled and move to his arguing team members, “Kageyama go behind me and change, Shimizu-san said to. And Tanaka-san you should put on your shirt before Yachi dies over there.”

Suga didn’t want to go against their manager so he painstakingly moved next to Tsukishima, eying the opposing team looking at their direction with a deep frown on his face. He mumbled about disgusting perverts and how he’d tell them a thing or two about looking at his little setter.

“Kiyoko-san, can we order-“ She stopped him before he could continue, saying that they would have to get a whole new set again, since having one custom made for a girl while buying an all-male jersey was hard enough to bargain with, it would be a hassle trying to get another order in. 

“She looks fine.” Shimizu worried that Kageyama would complain but it seemed like Suga was the one that had the most trouble accepting it.

“Please stop trying to wrap her jacket around her waist, it would make it harder on her.” She would probably lend her some tights if Kageyama asked, but for now Kageyama was alright with just being able to play volleyball. Though the bloomers were something scandalous looking for others, Shimizu knew that they were comfortable. She wore them before during track until she switched to long tights to hide her injuries.

“No, we won’t wrap her up in the volleyball tarp.”

* * *

“Hey Kageyama, has your hair grown out?”

Yachi’s hand fluttered over her head, picking out strands and drawing them out from their slight curl. The shorter girl smiled, enjoying the texture and feel of it before she realized what she was doing, blushing and apologizing.

Kageyama waved it off, “Yeah, it’s longer. I wanna cut it.”

“N-no!” Both their eyes widened at how forceful she sounded, “I think… it looks nice a bit longer, you know?”

“It gets in the way during practice though.”

Yachi shifted awkwardly, “We-well I can lend you my hair ties? Or pins?”

She shrugged and nodded, continuing on with the problems Yachi said to do while they waited for Hinata to show up.

—

“You know, just because I said I’ll let my hair grow, doesn’t mean I’ll be a dress up doll.”

Yachi faulted, but quickly perked up while clutching onto a nice summer dress, “It matches your eyes?”

“I don’t need to buy-“

“N-new clothes! For Tokyo! I bet they’ll be impressed!”

“Who am I suppose to wow? It looks stupid too, the straps are thin-“

“I’ll-uh, I’ll take you out for pork buns!”

She didn’t know why she wanted to persist so much. First she yelled at her mother on villager B and it’s significance, now Yachi’s pushing a.. friend? into getting clothes that she thought were nice on her figure.

“Yachi-“ 

She was stopped by Yachi, voice getting a littler higher and face getting slowly darker, “It would look cute on you Kageyama…”

She scowled and drew her brows together. Yachi fleetingly thought that it looked too much like a pouting dog or a cat. Before she even knew what she was doing, she patted her on the head, musing up the pin, a cute blueberry, in her hair and making Kageyama blush.

“If I wear it, will you stop crying?” Belatedly, Yachi noticed the tears in her eyes, due to imagine a Kageyama-like kitty and how utterly cute it would be, but her friend probably thought that she was upset. She kept quiet though and shook her head up and down eagerly.

When she came out in a pretty little white dress that fluttered on the sides, reaching and hugging her mid thigh with a thin white straps un-tightened and dangling uselessly on her arms and a small blue ribbon tied under her chest, Yachi sneakily took a picture, silently wondering if this is what it’s like to have a little sister. A taller, rather scary looking sister, but a sister nonetheless. She drew on it, putting cute kitty ears plus tail and giggling. Kageyama grimaced, thinking that she was being laughed at and turned to changed.

Somehow, Yachi got her to buy it and some other things. She felt sorry for draining her friend’s wallet, but how she looked in those clothes outweigh her guilt.

She thought for a bit, then sent the drawn on photo to Hinata, who in turn, sent it to everyone else on the team. He didn’t realize that he forwarded the picture to Kenma until he got a message at 1 in the morning.

**_Kenma_ ** _: I’m not into that Shouyou_

His first reaction was to ask _why_ , but that would probably just make Kenma confused, hell it made Hinata confused. Though he was happy for reasons he can’t name.

An unknown number followed up, sending a mix of jumbled emojis that and ending with a _“He is”._ He wondered if he made a mistake, but forgot about it the next day.

* * *

“Do you have business with me?”

He was a tall and imposing figure that seemed to tower over her in stature and had a presence that made you just want to bow and worship. He had a rugged look to him, a handsome face that showed nothing but a hardened figure. The purple had accented the “royal feel” to him, making her knees weak as she pushed herself to the sidelines so that this shounen manga-like encounter can be done and over with.

Yachi stared on as she watched Hinata and Kageyama follow after Ushijima, legs hobbling forward to wish them well and to pray for them not to die, but eventually gave up when she saw the fast pace they ran.

Sometimes she wanted to join Yamaguchi into leaving the club filled with volleyball idiots, but she knew that would be a moot point, they’d find her and drag her back anyways.

—

Kageyama eyed Hinata, mouth curled down, “If we can’t beat Seijou, who can’t beat Shiratorizawa, then it’s kinda pointless.”

Hinata had an aggressive look in his eyes, “We’ll beat the both of them, then it doesn’t matter.”

She smirked, “Now you’re talking.”

“That’s why,” he said, fingers clenched together in a fist and shoulders tensing up, “we have to go to Tokyo. If we want to win against strong guys, we gotta battle with guys that are strong already.”

They walked quickly, passing through the gates an making sure to avoid the teachers walking about so that they not get into anymore trouble.

* * *

“Ooh it’s Tokyo Tower!!”

Kuroo guffawed, hands curled up around his midsection as his vice captain explained that _no, that’s not Tokyo tower_ and _no they can’t climb it_.

Kuroo turned towards Daichi, his laughter dying down, “Hey where’s your miracle pair?”

“Taking supplementary lessons,” he sighed, “Kageyama got… confused with reading comprehension and Hinata, he missed the answers by _one_ mark each. They were all right too.”

Amusement colored his voice, “Huh, well we just get to see their quick later if that’s the case. I’ll look forward to seeing the shorty and that kitty.”

They entered the gym without much trouble, if you don’t count Yamamoto crying about how many girls were in Karasuno’s team.  The gymnasium was huge, volleyballs flying around the courts. Karasuno was ushered to the side to do some stretches.

—

While Saeko and Hinata talked about the Small Giant, Kageyama was dead asleep to the world, only waking up due to her stomach grumbling in hunger. She opened her bag and took out a snack, listening to Saeko as her eyes turned wistful and her voice a little longing.

“You sure do know a lot about him.”

The fierce admiration in her eyes died down, being replaced with a look of embarrassment, “When did you wake up?!”

“Hungry.” Kageyama said, shoving a rice ball in her mouth while she peeked at the scenery passing by the window, slowly being lulled back to sleep by the movement of the car.

Saeko put forth a grin, looking a bit scary as she gripped the wheel tighter, “Anyways let’s go! Full speed!”

Hinata ended up praying to whatever lord would hear him, asking if he could live while Kageyama nearly lost her appetite, gagging.

—

The scores were 16-24 in the opposing team's favor. The interest in Karasuno dwindled down, thinking that maybe Nekoma had overestimated them and embellished their skills.

The door broke open, Tanaka’s sister joyfully called out, “Ahh, you’re still going at it. So we had it on time!”

She smirked, causing the boys in front of her to blush a little while Nishinoya jumped into action, tiredness shaken out of him. Hinata,taking Saeko’s place, took in deep breaths as sweat trickled down his face.

“The main character shows up late.. how irritating.” Kenma peeked towards him, eyeing his friend.

“So you’re here in one piece- hey wait where’s Kageyama?” 

The mention of her caused Nekoma’s captain to shoot a sleazy smile towards Kenma, who blushed lightly, remembering the picture he still kept on his phone. He frowned, moving away from his friend and grimacing at his direction, "Shut up."

Hinata’s hardened eyes blinked, a slow and steady flush appearing on his face as he scratched the side of his cheek, “She got car sick because of Tanaka-neesan’s driving. She had extra clothes she’s changing into.”

Yachi nodded, smiling until she realized what she would be wearing. She went over to Kageyama’s house before in order to tutor her. She was surprised at the amount of barely-considered clothing she owned, shorts ending before her mid thigh and the _sports_ _bras_. Bile built up her throat as she cursed herself. She should’ve told Kageyama to buy something decent instead of shoving girly clothes in her wardrobe. Yachi’s back slackened as she let out a pitiful whine in distress. Suga, seeing how Yachi reacted, looked towards the players, all male and full of testosterone and hormones. He glared. He was sure they were the cause of this somehow.

“…Are they alright?”

Daichi looked at Kuroo, giving him a grim look before saying an ambiguous, “Ah.”

—

“Those clothes are unfair!”

His teammate looked over to him, disinterest and disgust painting his face, “Don’t you mean their quick? I’m pretty sure those clothes didn’t do anything to you.”

He glanced towards Karasuno, reddened as he saw Kageyama chugging down a bottle of water, “It’s indecent.”

“You sound like a nun.”

“Hey!”

His friend paused, then said frankly, “A virgin then?”

Suga, hearing what they said, turned and eyed them like a demon. Asahi, who somehow managed to end up near them mumbled, causing them to jump, “She wore worse things…bloom…ers…”

—

" _Shut up Kuroo_."

"I didn't say anything."

* * *

Seeing Tobio in front of him was both a dream and a nightmare. Oikawa never really expected her to ever appear near him willingly. He figured the scare he gave her in middle school was enough of a warning.

“Oikawa-san.” Her face scrunched up, shying away as he saw his nephew staring towards her.

“Tobio-chan.”

“Pl-please listen!” Her head was bowed down.

“Tobio-chan I’m a busy person, I don’t have time for this.”

His little brat of a nephew had to bring up his ex-girlfriend. Oikawa was a little apprehensive, like he expected Tobio to get angry, but all he saw was her face blank and her eyes looking bored. He tried to side step away, causing her to move herself and bow deeper so that he wouldn’t be able to leave. Oikawa stared, but then gave a lazy smirk.

“Takeru take this. Tobio, don’t move.”

Of course, she did, causing her to be face-to-face with him. Oikawa blinked, half-way through telling his nephew to take the picture. Kageyama apologized, trying to scramble away but tripping, making herself fall on him and punching Oikawa in the mouth.

With _her_ mouth.

“Tooru… you’re gross.”

He spluttered. She just straighten herself and thought nothing of it. Oikawa felt a little disappointed that Kageyama wasn’t freaking out, but that didn’t seem like her. He sighed internally, the feeling of frustration building. Oikawa knew it was his junior’s fault but decided to not say anything and instead listened to her problem and gave out his opinions.

“If you can’t understand that, then you’ll just go back to being a little queen on the courts. Now let’s go Takeru!”

He walked away, humming cheerfully.

“You’re really happy.”

“Tobio’s a little more useless than I thought!” He took out his phone, regretting on telling Takeru to take the photo. They both looked shocked, eyes widened. Kageyama’s mouth formed a little ‘o’ shape and her arms were locked on his chest while his were wrapped around, ready to catch her falling.

“Why does she look so-! …I’ll make it my wallpaper..” Oikawa told himself that it was a show of how dumb Tobio looked, the only reason why he’s making it his lock and home screen. Not because he thought it looked cute, certainly not.

His nephew looked at him, detached and oddly cold, “Pervert.”

“Who taught you that word!?”

Takeru ignored him, “Now I get why Mom says you’re the enemy of women Tooru.”

* * *

Kageyama, surprisingly, wasn’t practicing. She stared at the man peeking inside the gymnasium, hands steady on a volleyball incase she had to knock him out.

“Hey, what are you doing?” She whispered to him as to not alert anyone inside.

He jumped and she thought he looked irritatingly familiar, whispering back like a frightened animal, “I’m not- not a bad person!”

The girl gripped the ball harder, getting ready to toss it straight to his face before realizing why she was so eager in hitting him, “You look like shitty Tsukishima.”

They moved away from the window he was looking in and went a little towards the changing rooms.

“You know my brother?” They walked side by side as she tossed the ball up into the air and catching it. Kageyama absentmindedly told herself to tell Asahi or Tanaka to not hit it so hard that it goes out the door.

“Yeah, he’s on the volleyball team.”

His shoulders slacked in a relived manner and his demeanor brightened, “How is he?”

“Annoyingly good.” She praised him begrudgingly before introducing herself to him.

“Akiteru Tsukishima.”

“Your name is too long.” He smiled good-naturedly and told her to just call him Tsuki-nii.

“I’m sorry but no. Reminds me too much of Tsukishima,” She paused before adding, “your brother.”

“How about my first name?”

She crinkled her nose and told him that it was too personal, “It’s not like I’ll see you often anyways. So I won’t think about it.”

Akiteru snorted then outright laughed, “Kageyama-san you’re rather upfront about everything.”

“Oh. Um. I- sorry?” She fumbled, barely catching the ball in her hands. 

He grinned, “No problem.”

The silence was stifling between them, both too caught up in their thoughts.

“Say, is he having fun?”

“..’unno, he doesn’t really talk much. Shittyshima didn’t even tell us about you.” She mumbled a soft sorry after, realizing she just insulted his brother.

“Ah…” He turned pensive, eyes drawing back to the lit gym, fingers trying to grab on something invisible.

“He doesn’t give it his all, something’s holding him back.” She waved it like it was nothing, staring at the bouncing ball in her hands.

“Why are you so lax about that?”

She stopped hitting the ball and threw it towards him. Akiteru caught it with relative ease, “He’ll get the motivation sooner or later. He wouldn’t _not_ care about something if he’s here. Plus, it’s not like I can do anything, it’s all on him.”

He spoke softly, “True…”

Kageyama looked at him, tensing and unsure of what to say, “You know, he’s really good at volleyball. Um…It’s just that ..his drive to play…urk-” 

His smile turned rueful. She wanted to say anything to lift up the solemn mood he’s in, but couldn’t really find a way to help considering the setter didn’t really know either of them too well to give him any sort of encouragement. Akiteru nodded, giving her a reassuring look, as if to tell her it was alright, “He’s become so uncute.”

On reflex she replied, “He’s too tall to be called that.”

Kageyama hummed, ignoring the man laughing lightly to her side, “He’s sorta nice though. Not cute but… not a bastard? He did help me with math and English, so I guess he’s a good guy.”

Akiteru didn’t say anything so she continued, “He’s… not bad. Blunt and mean, but I think he's like that because it’s him.” 

The silence persisted until she broke it, “Hey you, do you play?”

“Yes, I have a team.” He seemed surprised.

“Then he probably started playing and kept interest because of you.” She was by no means stupid, a little lacking but still insightful. Kageyama _understood_ volleyball like the back of her hand. She might seem to push her control on others and disregarded what they thought at times but she’s not dumb enough to not notice how Tsukishima had that sort of look in his eyes when he can’t block a shot. A look of regret and a spark of drive before it disappeared and was replaced with a cool aloofness.

“Don’t think too much of it. He’s being huge ass right now but he really loves volleyball.”

“Thanks Kageyama-san. You know, he’s really lucky to have a manager like you.” He waved not bothering to hear the response and walked off.

She watched him go out to the entrance, saying to thin air, “I’m not a manager…” before frowning and turning back towards the gym and informing everyone she was back. Kageyama didn’t tell anyone of Akiteru’s visit, already forgetting and carrying on as usual. It’s not weird if someone’s brother came to check on them anyways, plus facing Tsukishima was probably too much for him.

She shrugged, moving back towards the court. It wasn’t her problem always.

—

“Alright! This is the last practice before we head to Tokyo! We’re going for a whole week. Let’s do our best!”

* * *

* * *

* * *

**EXTRA: Queen (ABO! setting)**

When Kageyama learned she was an omega, she panicked. Her demeanor and overall look, a tall and domineering girl, made it seem like she was an alpha or at least a beta-like alpha. Being the few omegas to ever be in Japan, whose main populace consisted of majority betas, a handful of alphas and a ratio of 3 alphas to 1 submissive, she was in the 1 percent. The setter’s knees shook as she practically felt her teammates and opponents eyes on her, seeing the slick run down her thighs and the sweat on her brows.

Suga, a beta, asked them to take everyone out, alpha first. They were eying her like meat, watching her let out a long and soft whine as Yachi fussed and held her.

Nobody expected the girl, whose personality and actions fitted to a strong and rare female dominant, to be a wanting and needy submissive. Suga swallowed, trying to contain himself. Even if he wasn’t an alpha he could feel the tension and hunger in the air as Kageyama’s heat set in.

The little whimpers she gave, asking for something she didn’t know she needed, shook them. He could see alphas trying to peek in, the smell of a horny and begging girl floating out towards them.

He looked at her, tired and edging towards them, trying to placate Yachi, who was hissing at him.

“Kageyama-“

Her voice, unusually sultry and low, called out to him, “Suga-senpai?”

He groaned, “We-we’re taking you to the heat room okay?”

She cuddled up to him, the feel of his body and smell comforting her. Outside, the alphas were either trying to get another look at her or having an existential crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankies for reading! pls tell me how this is and if theres any glaring mistakes! next chapter would be more about the 1 week camp thingy :)  
> my friend said i had a way for writing shitty shoujo manga plots so i got weirdly motivated by that to finish this //and continuing to ignore my work coughcough


End file.
